Gun shot wound to the chest
by Megannnn123
Summary: When Jane is left at home with there son Lewis, something bad happens which could put a spanner in the works of Lisbon and Jane's happy ever after.


Hello guys, this is my second fic in the space of a week, I don't know what's happening to my mind but yeah, this wanted to be written. I don't know if I like it though because it's sort of a sad fic and I think the ending is a tad bit rushed but yeah, please read.

"Daddy" your son called from the downstairs hallway. He began to climb the stairs. You didn't want him to see you like this, lying on the floor blood seeping from the gunshot wound on your chest.

You could hear him getting closer to you; he had climbed the stairs and was now running along the upstairs hallway to find you in the bedroom. His calls were getting closer but to you they were getting further away, the ringing in your ears was getting worse and you were slowly drifting off into a state of unconsciousness, you were trying with your every power to keep your eyes open but you just couldn't do it. Your eyes stayed closed for a longer period of time than they had before and everything fell silent as the pain from the wound began to increase.

You could no longer hear the footsteps or calls of your four year old son Lewis.

Darkness took over and you could no longer see anything.

The next time you open your eyes you see an unfamiliar layout to the room you are in, it's no longer your bedroom. Instead it is four white walls resembling a hospital wards side room. You tried to move yourself up on the bed, to get comfy into the pillows and to see if you were correct that it was a hospital ward but you didn't have the strength to do so. What you did notice though was somebody holding your hand; you took a look to the left hand side of your body, the side where your hand was being held to see Lisbon, your beautiful Lisbon.

"You're safe Patrick, you're in the hospital. Somebody shot you in the chest. Don't move too much, it must be painful" Teresa says, she was smiling at you but she was also crying because she didn't know what was going to happen, you strengthen your grip on her hand making her smile more.

You didn't know how you got here; you presume Teresa had come home as it was close to the time she said she was going to be leaving work and saw you laying on the floor in a pool of blood. Teresa must have called the ambulance to get you here, to get you the treatment you needed, what a lovely wife she is.

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP.

The machines that are linked up to you begin to go into overdrive, something must be happening inside you, the pains getting stronger again.

Teresa jumps up and runs out of the room to the nurses' station to call a nurse in to administer more pain relief into your body. The nurse walks in the room and removes the plaster from your recent operation to look at your wound; she doesn't like what she sees as the wound is bleeding, not lightly but heavily bleeding again. Shock horror you were taken out of the room to the operating theatre, another couple of hours waiting for your poor Teresa. How she could do this you don't know.

She begins pacing back and forth in the hallway opposite the operating theatre biting her nails worried for the outcome of what this operation might bring. Two operations for one wound were never good. All she could do was pray you'd pull through. She began to clock watch, one hour, two hours, three hours, four hours went by. This can't be okay four hours is a long time to be in an operation after a gunshot wound, you begin to think of the worst case scenarios. That he wouldn't be the same person as before, he wouldn't be around to see your son grow up. Stop it, stop it, stop it you say. You've got to be strong not only for yourself but Lewis too; it'll all work out fine.

The surgeon walks out the operating theatre at this point, you stop pacing and stand still to listen to and process the bad news he is telling you. He says the blood loss is too much and the damage the bullet did to Patrick's internal organs is too much. He also tells you the surgeons have done all they can to make him stable enough to feel pain free for a couple of hours to spend it with you.

Breaking down in tears, emotions overcame you. You didn't want this to be the last time you spent with Patrick, it had taken many years for you both to break the barrier of what ifs and buts to get together, you wanted to spend the rest of your life together in each other's arms and be able to grow old walking hand in hand down the streets showing just how much you loved each other.

Jane was coming out of the operating theatre as you were thinking about the time you got to spend together over the years, whether that was together or has a pair solving cases. That was when you saw him pass you on the bed he was laying on, he was still sound asleep oh he looked as beautiful as when you first saw him sleeping. The nurse in the room when you eventually got there told you that he'd be waking up soon and you could therefore say your goodbyes. 'Saying your goodbyes' wasn't something you wanted to be doing this early on in your stable relationship. Why did bad things always have to happen to good people? He was beginning to stir and wake up in front of you just like he had done several hours previously, this time you realised it may be for the last time. Morphine was the only thing that could help prevent the pain getting worse now, nothing else could. You wanted another operation to take place, for him to get better but the blood loss and damage to his internal organs was too much for anyone, no matter how strong they were to take. You had to be strong.

You walked closer towards him in the bed and gripped hold of his hand, he propped his head sideways and gave you one of his famous smiles. The one that melted your heart oh gosh, he still manages to make your heart skip a beat. At this moment you place your lips to his and give him a kiss on the lips, his lips still to this day felt like they did the first time you kissed him, just like velvet.

"I love you Teresa" he says after you draw away from his mouth still gripping onto his hand.

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP

The beeps of the machine that were occurring when he went off for the operation began to turn into a long continuing sound, nurses came charging into the room to try and resuscitate him.

"3-2-1. Stand clear" the nurse says, twenty minutes later and it was still the same. The nurse looked around at the other nurses in the room and looked at you.

"Time of Death: 20:18pm is everybody in agreement?" nods of unison between the nurses indicate they were and they step away from the resuscitation equipment with a motionless Patrick Jane in the bed in front of you.

Tears begin to fall from your eyes as you fall to the floor screaming "no, no, no. This cannot be happening. We were meant to grow old together"

He was gone.

More tears begin to fall from your eyes and you crawl into the corner of the room in a ball not wanting to move no matter how many people put their hands on you to say you need to leave the room.

How could he be gone? Your Patrick Jane_ was gone. _You would never get to see him again, that was the hardest thing to process; you would never get to see him again.

His dying words were _I love you Teresa_ that was all you ever wanted to hear him say. He had said it years before but as his dying words, they couldn't have been chosen better.

You loved him too. You were glad you got to spend the years you had telling each other those precious words.

Yeah, so what did you think guys? Like I said at the beginning I didn't know whether I liked this or not but yeah. I thought I sort of rushed the ending a little bit. If you would like me to add anything else to this fic of if you have any prompts you would like me to use to write fics with please don't hesitate to inform me.

Please comment because I like hearing from you guys

Megan xx


End file.
